The Prince and the Street Rat
by OOCNarakuSesshoumaru
Summary: "Hey Get back here with my bread you savage!" the bakery shouted. "alright Rin!" sesshoumaru smiled and petted her head while she purred. "your a good kitty" "theif" the cop came at him. "lets go Rin time to run" he smirked running towards freedom. "savage don't think your getting away with this!" the cop growled in his throat. "Oh? But I will." he grinned.


Title: **The Prince fell in love with the street rat**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 11-27-13, Updated: 11-11-14  
Chapters: 6, Words: 14,092

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

"**The Prince Who Fell In Love With A Street Rat"**

_Chapter 1 Pure Gold_

_It was a hot summer day out where the flowers would bloom nicely, and the birds would sing with their hearts. The villagers were going nuts on selling their products but with excitement. The kids would listen to their parents and wait for a good meal and dance until their hearts were filled with the most content. Not every kid got treated that way because some of their parents died from savages and bandits. But some bandits were not bad like this 19 year old boy named Sesshoumaru. He had beautifully silky silver hair, golden eye's and pink eye shadow on his eye lids, with also red markings on his face like a tattoo, he also had a moon ontop of his head like a half moon not a full one but a half curved one._

"_Hey Get back here with my bread you savage!" the bakery shouted._

"_alright Rin!" sesshoumaru smiled and petted her head while she purred. "your a good kitty"_

"_theif" the cop came at him._

"_lets go Rin time to run" he smirked running towards freedom._

"_savage don't think your getting away with this!" the cop growled in his throat._

"_Oh? But I will." he grinned._

_The chase went on for 2o minutes then they have lost them._

"_finally were free Rin" Sesshoumaru patted Rins soft white fur and looked at her gorgeous blue daimon eye's._

"_Meow" Rin said._

_Sesshoumaru was about to take a bite to eat until he saw two little kids innocent and hungry. He broke a peace of bread and gave it to the two little kids. They smiled and thanked him. The cat was about to take a huge bite. "Rin" sesshoumaru scolded. The cat pouted and put her ears down and gave a peace to the kids also. They smiled and also thanked the cat and petted the soft fur. The cat giggled and laughed._

_The people went wild seeing another princess passing by._

"_here here take some" she blew a kiss and went on with her journey._

"_kanna thank you" a villager shouted._

"_your welcome" she smiled._

"_your nothing but a fake.." sesshoumaru whispered low to his throat._

"_you people are the savages! You killed my father and My mother!" he growled looking at her._

"_meow" rin purred on his head feeling bad for her master._

"_it's okay baby girl. For now on were going to be together forever no one and I mean no one can stand in our way!"_

"_PRINCES SIDE"_

"_Prince Naraku" Kagura called out to him._

"_yes saltant Kagura?" he glared deeply peeting his diger._

"_princess Kanna has arrived to see you" kagura bowled._

"_tell her i'm not interested" he waved his hand to the side._

"_but your prince you must or your father will be upset with you" kagura sighed._

"_I could careless about my father thinks" he growled deeply in his throat._

"_but you love him" kagura snorted._

_Naraku ignored her and walked to meet the so called princess. "come on Nick"_

"_rawr" nick growled with her beautiful green eyes. She was a beautiful white tiger with black stripes._

_She dusted off her blouse and her dress a little bit. "there I'm ready" she said then she turns around to see her new prince. "Oh? Hello Prince Naraku and Tiger" she bowled._

"_Hello to you too, May I show you to the door?" he smirked._

"_what do you mean?" she looked confused._

"_to the exit women!" he growled._

"_Oh.. Well but I thought I was to meet you prince Naraku." She sighed._

"_well you were supposed to " he growls in his throat. "but I don't need a princess now scram!" he shouted._

"_I didn't want to marry you either but you should give princess a chance jerk!" she ran out the door in a heart beat._

"_Don't need to I know what they are like..." he growled. "their just like my mother..."_

"_still letting the past control you I see"_

"_father?" Naraku turned around shocked._

"_Naraku how many times are we going to have to get a new princess set to come here and you to go out and tell them no. DO you have any idea how long they travel to get here." Jason sighed._

"_I know father but your wasting your time"_

"_I'm wasting my time! Your wasting your time" jason growled._

"_No i'm not"_

"_yes you are"_

"_no i'm not"_

"_yes you are! Stop sassing me boy!" he growled._

"_huh" he sits down on a chair and leans on it._

"_look son..Maybe I have an idea" Jason said and went to go get his something._

"_okay i'll just be waiting._

"_few minutes later"_

"_woah what's this" naraku smiles seeing a flying carpet come close to him._

"_That's Kagome the flying carpet" jason smiled heading towards Naraku with a blue silky blanket in his hand._

"_what's that father?" Naraku asked._

"_I found this a long time my boy. This could take some time for you to find your true love. It's there. You just don't see it yet" Jason lifted the blue silky blanket and under it was a golden lamp._

"_a lamp? How am I supposed to find my love with a lamp?"_

"_I dunno honestly my grandpa told me it works he says to rub the lamp"_

"_okay so I rub the lamp?" naraku asked his father._

"_yeah I think so. Go ahead try it!" he smiled._

"_okay" he rubbed the lamp and the it started having smoke coming around it._

"_woah" they both said dropping their jaws to the ground._

_The fog gets clear and out pops a genie. "I thought I would never get out of there" she yawned._

"_who are you?" naraku asked._

" _and who are you? That's just rude to say when you meet a magical genie like me."_

"_N..Naraku...a genie what is a genie?" he looked up at her._

"_my name is Kikyou Hi, I am a magical genie that can make ur wishes but only 3 and only 3 and that's it got that!" she smirked getting a nail file out._

"_yes what are the rules?" Jason suggested to know._

"_smart boy ur father is" kikyou smiled finishing her nail filing._

"_okay.." naraku gave like a idiotic look._

"_rules...rule number one can only make 3 wishes , 2 can not bring stuff from the dead, and rule number 3 I can not make people fall in love with u" she sighed waiting for a command._

"_okay I wish you would bring my future lover here to me now please" naraku said not believing it._

"_is that what you truly wish?" she asked._

"_yes it is" he said._

"_okay your wish is my command" she raised her hand and did some magic out came more smoke and a blast a few more minutes past and all the smoke was gone and out came a beautiful boy with silver hair._

"_there you go Please call on me when you need something else" she said brushing her hair._

_Chapter 2_

_Flower Bloomed_

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

"**The Prince Who Fell In Love With A Street Rat"**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Flower Bloomed**_

"_Naraku?" Jason shouted looking at his son. "Naraku?,Naraku,Naraku,"_

_The boy dusted off his legs and his black torn t-shirt. "come up here rin" he shouted to her. The cat climbed onto his arm and layed on top of his shoulder. "meow" Rin purred in his ear and rubbed on him lovingly._

"_NARAKU!" Jason shouted once more._

"_what?" naraku got out of his phase._

"_what? What do you mean what? I been calling your name for minutes now? What the heck is wrong with you?" Jason asked with a brow up._

"_I dunno but isn't he just adorable" he smirked looking at the boy._

"_who? Him? Son you can't possessable mean the street rat?" he said._

"_Hello Whats your name?" Naraku ignored his father on accident because he was too focused on his dream boat XD._

"_Me? My name is Sesshoumaru and you?" he smiled._

"_My name is Prince Naraku" he bowled._

"_prince.." Sesshoumaru said with a growl._

"_yes I am a prince Is their something wrong with that?" naraku asked._

"_you Prince or princess people make me sick" he said pushing the prince down.  
"Prince Naraku" the guards came to his side and held down the prisoner._

"_holt" naraku held a stop hand and went to the prisoner._

"_but prince he hurt you?"_

"_Not intentionally" he sighed. He walked up to him and looked at him. "what do you have against prince and princesses? And guards let him go"_

_The guards let him go and stared at the prisoner._

"_you kind of people like princess and princes have killed my family" he growled._

"_killed your family?" Naraku asked._

"_yes" sesshoumaru snorted._

"_well I'm sorry that happened but not all of us are like that! Do you remember the name of the prince or princess that have killed your parents" Naraku asked him going closer to him._

"_Yes I do the name of the Princess was Thumbalina H," he sighed looking down at the ground._

"_..." naraku stayed quiet. He couldn't believe it. "That is not surprising" Naraku sighs heavy and sits down at his thrown with his head tilted down._

_Sesshoumaru noticed something different about this prince._

"_Prince Naraku?" sesshoumaru came closer to him wonder if he was okay._

_The guards were about to attack the prisoner for going close to the prince but the father held a holt hand and wanted to see what happened next._

"_are you alright?" sesshoumaru asks the prince stepping closer._

"_No not really" he sighs heavy and looks at everyone to go away and gives them an eye look. "may we talk alone please" Naraku growled._

_The guards obeyed but didn't like that a stranger that the prince didn't know be close to him like that. Jason Knew their was something magical about that boy. "Thanks grandpa that lamp does work like magic doesn't it. Maybe Naraku has finally found his match after all._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_So?" sesshoumaru said nicely with a smile on his face._

"_That same Princess You said was my mother" he growled._

"_Oh? I see" sesshoumaru growls and gets his pocket knife behind him._

"_My mother used my father and me" he sniffed a little putting his hand to his face looking to the sky._

"_really?" sesshoumaru said putting the pocket knife away. "maybe his also had it bad" he thinks to himself._

"_My mother didn't even want me, She killed my other brothers and I'm the only one who survived that" he said with a tear coming from his eye._

"_I see" sesshoumaru looked down and didn't know what to say._

"_at least your mother loved you" he sat back down on his throne._

"_should we be here your King?" the guard said._

"_it won't hurt to take a peak" Jason giggled._

"_okay" the guard said._

"_The only one who loves me is My father and my tiger Nick" naraku said looking to the side. "and my father wants me to marry a princess but I haven't be able to find one I like because I don't feel nothing for them plus I don't like girls much no more because of my mother" he sighs hard. "so I mean what am I supposed to do I mean really" he pause with a tear and growl._

_Sesshoumaru leans over on his lap and goes to his lips. He leans in deeper and gives him a deep kiss, Then he breaks the kiss slowly. "Their not the only ones that love a handsome man like you" he blushed getting off his lap._

_Naraku stares there blank and feels like he is about to melt in hearts._

"_oh my goodness" the guards said closing their eye's._

"_I knew it!" Jason smirked. "maybe we should give them space..." he smiled at the guards. They left right behind him in a heart beat._

"_come sit with me" naraku smiled._

"_are you sure" he smiled.  
"yes" naraku smirked._

"_okay" Sesshoumaru went on the same chair on Naraku and sat on his lap._

"_oouf" he laughed not expecting him to go on the same chair as him._

"_I know I only seen you for a short time but," he leans in closer. "but my heart won't stop beating fast when i'm around you" he smiled leaning further and kissed him. They wrapped the arms around each other and started kissing each other in love passionately._

_(and it leaded to other things o.o... Not writing that part DXXXX)_

_They lay on the floor breathing heavy and Sesshoumaru falls asleep on top of him. Naraku picks him up and heads them to his bed room and takes him to the bed to lay him down softly. They fall asleep together in each others arms lovingly and the cat lays there on the side of the bed purring . The tiger lays on the other side purring as well._

"_sir." kagura looked at them and saw they were asleep. "so his done it already with that sexy young boy" she growls low in her throat._

"_well that will all change Naraku! I won't let you have a sexy silver boy like that!" she smirked of thinking of an evil plan. "I'll make that sexy beast mine!" she left the room to make her evil deeds.._

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

"**The Prince Who Fell In Love With A Street Rat"**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Stolen**_

"_Kagura?"_

"_yes Sango" Kagura said Brushing her hair._

"_so is this Sesshoumaru dude really a dog demon? That can make anything we want?" sango asked putting on her lip bomb on._

"_Yes he is, I know so" Kagura smirks._

"_How do you know?" Sango put a brow up._

"_because a long time ago my mother taught me about those dogs and she did his father" Kagura put on her right earing of a feather._

"_and did they fall in love?" Sango said putting on her pink shiny blouse._

"_No they didn't, she used him of course" she laughed. "she made his father do all sorts of things and if he didn't listen she punish him" she put on her red lip stick. "then my mom got tired of him and gave him to Thumbalina as a slave and she just decided to kill him," she put on her red dress that was shiny and that sparkled peoples death. "My mother hated that she wasted a good dog demon and threw him to a princess to get killed. Now she wishes she would of kept him all the time to her self and she told me this, ",Kagura when you find a dog demon like I did. Hold on to it for as long as you can and never let it out of your site" So I listened to her words and now i'm going to do what she says." she smirked._

"_Oh? And what is that" sango smiled at her friend._

"_I plan on making that sexy dog mine!" kagura smiled._

"_your evil" sango laughed._

"_I know I am honey look at the dress"_

_They both laughed and kagura took off to do a bad thing._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

_Kagura reaches forward to get the royal family jewel and snatches it from its place. She smirks and puts it in her bag and walks out of the room and makes sure no one is watching. She opens the door that Naraku and Sesshoumaru is in and opens it gently and slides her self gently in. "there you are" she whispers going closer to the street rat dog and takes her bag out . She puts her hand in the bag and reaches out a daimon family jewel and puts it around sesshoumarus neck slowly. She smiles at her work and goes to the exit quietly and heads for the next step. Sesshoumaru turns around on the bed and makes a slight noise._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Guards, Guards, Oh! Guards" kagura shouted running out of breath._

"_what is it? Speak up Women?" the guards shouted._

"_what's all the racket?" Jason came out to see what was going on._

"_The roy.." she said spazzing._

"_the roy what?"_

"_the royal the royal," kagura spazzed._

"_spit it out women" the guard growled._

"_the royal family jewel is stolen!" kagura shouted._

"_what!" the guards shouted._

"_what are you talking about? Do you know who did it and when?" Jason said worried and spazzing his self._

"_I can show you who did it come with me quick!"_

_They followed her for 12 minutes and they reached a bedroom._

"_my sons bedroom?" jason asked._

"_just open it" kagura commanded._

_The guards shook their heads on not knowing what to do but decided to knock the door down._

_Naraku turns to the right then to the left a little and gets up. "what's up with the racket?"_

"_someone has stolen the royal family jewel" jason sighed. " I don't know why kagura sent us in here"_

_Sesshoumaru yawned and turned and got up slightly looking at who was at the entrance._

"_He stole it!" the guards shouted looking at the street rat. "I knew he can't be trusted._

"_oh no' jason cried out. "why did it turn out this way grandpa" jason thought to himself._

_Naraku didn't know what they were talking about until they saw it around his neck. "how could you!" he shouted grabbing his shoulders._

"_What are you talking about?" sesshoumaru hissed._

"_what am I talking about? Don't be stupid?" he growled at him._

"_I seriously have no Idea what your talking about naraku" he shouted._

"_does this refresh your memory" he hissed pulling off the necklace and showing to him. "you used me to get to this didn't you" he growled._

"_No I didn't Naraku! I didn't have nothing to do with that." he took a deep breath. " I don't even know what that is?" he stressed out._

"_liar!" The guards shouted._

"_don't lie to us" Jason growled._

"_but it's not a lie it's the trueth" sesshoumaru hissed._

_Naraku growled and slapped sesshoumaru hard on the face and sesshoumaru looked at him surprised. Naraku took the jewel and stared deadly at him._

"_So Prince what do you want to do with the thief?" the guards asked._

"_or what do you want his punishment to be" Jason hissed._

"_Death" naraku said in low tone. Sesshoumarus eye's went in shock he couldn't believe he wanted him to die. "I want him dead by my own hands" he growls deadly._

"_WAIT!:" sango shouted._

"_what is it?" naraku growled._

"_why kill him when he can make ur wishes?" she smirked._

"_I already have a genie I have 2 wishes left" he growled._

"_OH? Nice but why have 3 when you can wish on as many as you please with him?" she said looking at all them for an answer._

"_more then 3 wishes" narakus brow went up._

"_Yeah and he can do what ever you wish and want you name it" she smirked._

"_hmm that does sound better then death" naraku smirked seeing sesshoumaru panick at that._

"_So you think you are going to treat me like you did my father and my mother! I don't think so" he shouted getting out of the bed but before he could Naraku grabbed him and heild him tight._

"_what do we do to hold him down?" naraku asked._

"_we put drugs in him" sango smirked._

"_good idea father bring me some drug shots" naraku growled holding the dog down. "hold still "_

"_MEOW" rin growled and jumped on naraku._

"_someone take this stupid cat" naraku growled._

"_I got her" jason hissed taking the cat and putting her in a cage._

"_rawr" the Tiger sat on sesshoumaru to help his master._

"_thank You nick and give up sesshoumaru it's useless" Naraku smacked sesshomaru on the back of the head._

_Chapter Drugs_

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**The Prince Fell In Love With The Street Rat**

**Chapter 4 "Truth"**

"_Death" naraku said in low tone. Sesshoumarus eye's went in shock he couldn't believe he wanted him to die. "I want him dead by my own hands" he growls deadly._

"_WAIT!:" sango shouted._

"_what is it?" naraku growled._

"_why kill him when he can make ur wishes?" she smirked._

"_I already have a genie I have 2 wishes left" he growled._

"_OH? Nice but why have 3 when you can wish on as many as you please with him?" she said looking at all them for an answer._

"_more then 3 wishes" narakus brow went up._

"_Yeah and he can do what ever you wish and want you name it" she smirked._

"_hmm that does sound better then death" naraku smirked seeing sesshoumaru panick at that._

"_So you think you are going to treat me like you did my father and my mother! I don't think so" he shouted getting out of the bed but before he could Naraku grabbed him and held him tight._

"_what do we do to hold him down?" naraku asked._

"_we put drugs in him" sango smirked._

"_good idea father bring me some drug shots" naraku growled holding the dog down. "hold still "_

"_MEOW" rin growled and jumped on naraku._

"_someone take this stupid cat" naraku growled._

"_I got her" jason hissed taking the cat and putting her in a cage._

"_rawr" the Tiger sat on sesshoumaru to help his master._

"_thank You nick ,and give up sesshoumaru it's useless" Naraku smacked sesshomaru on the back of the head._

_Xxxxxxx_

"_guards can you leave me and the street rat alone for a while" naraku winked at them._

"_sure thing prince" they bowed before fixing the door fast with their powers._

_Sesshoumaru held his breath and starting getting dizzy._

"_so you used me to get to my family jewel huh?" Naraku growled at the street rat then turned him over to face him face to face , and then he started to slowly take sesshoumarus pants off. "so if you want the jewel so bad! Your going to let me have my fun first"_

"_I ...I didn't do..." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before turning his head to look at naraku. "I didn't steal your family treasure"_

"_oh? Then why you have your pants on? Along with that jewel?" he gave him a brow up._

"_I don't know but it ...I never put them on" sesshoumaru growled._

"_your a good liar you know that" naraku went closer to him and pulled his pants down where only his boxers were hanging on for dear life._

"_Don't ..please i'm not in the mood" street rat cried._

"_but I am" naraku growled. "you will feel the same way of being used" he tore his boxers off._

"_S..s.."Sesshoumaru got dizzy. "stop" he backed away from him then his heart starting pounding fast. "stooooooooop! , Go away!" he shouted with his heart ponding even faster. "don't touch me" his eyes started to water. "don't" his heart was racing faster and he was getting sweaty._

"_but I didn't do anything yet.." naraku gave a brow up. "this doesn't look good. "GUARDS!" the guards heard narakus voice and ran straight towards him._

"_what is it prince?" they looked at the panicking street rat._

"_one of you go get my father, the other get me some cold water, and the other some medicine to knock him out for a bit" he tried going closer to him but sesshoumaru kept backing away._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jason pondered for a minute. "it just dosen't make since" he sat down on his black chair . "he looked soo confused and yet it could of been an act" he looked at his guard near the door. "Were going to the video camera room"_

"_I ..yes Your king" he bowed before leaving the room to the camera station._

_They arrived there not too long ago._

"_put it on until lets say 10:00 p.m through 2:00 a.m."_

_They watched the video tape._

_Sesshoumaru got out of bed once but went to the bathroom to get a shower, and then he went straight back with a towel over his waist then went to bed. It was 12:00 a.m. Their door opened slowly and out came a girl figure. The girl went close to the street rat and took the blanket off slowly. "you will be mine" she leaned over where his pants and boxers were then put it on slowly on the boy. She got out her purse then revealed the family treasure with in it and tied it around the boys neck. "you will be mine soon" When she turned her head to face the camera Jason and the guard went shocked. They hear a door knocking at the door._

"_can you get that" jason said still puzzled._

"_yes your king" the guard went to open the door and saw another guard._

"_Prince Naraku needs his father" he put his hand over his head like a general did._

"_right"guard did the same._

"_I heard " jason sighed. "I just still can't believe it"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_come here"naraku said going a little bit closer._

"_no!" sesshoumaru backed away again._

_Door knocked._

"_come in " naraku sighed._

_Jason and allot of guards followed behind._

"_so what is it that you need me for son?" jason gave a brow up._

"_look for your self" naraku sighed pointing at sesshoumaru._

"_that his sweating?" jason asked going on the bed._

"_STay Away" sesshoumaru hissed then backed away._

"_see.." naraku went to get closer to sesshoumaru._

"_get away get get away " Sesshoumaru backed away again but this time fell off the bed._

"_I see what you mean" Jason pondered. "his having a high seizure I think"_

"_what do we do?" naraku heavy sighed. It was a few more minutes then sesshoumaru got up and ran away the other direction only to bump into a guard._

"_why is he looking at me like that?"the guard had sweat drop on his face._

"_we don't know but hold him down we got to put him down" Jason sighed taking the needle and walked up to the boy._

"_Stay AWAY" he growled then the guards held tight on him. He kept shouting until the needle finally plucked him. The boy fell and jason had the guard catch him then give him back to naraku. The guard laid sesshoumaru on the bed gently. Naraku ordered the guards to fetch the boy some clothes because he didn't like his ones he was wearing he was practically naked!. Naraku started to dip the water into the bowel and rubbed it on his head, then he smiled hearing the boys breath even back to normal. "what caused such a threat?"_

"_what did you do before he had that?" jason sat down near his son._

"_I was trying to seduce him" naraku sighed._

"_hmm" jason thought hard and still had no answer to that. The guards came in with a new pair of clothes. Naraku took it and put the white silk pants on him, then a white vest._

"_forget the ponytail" naraku growled he touched the boys silver locks. "I can't believe such a pretty thing used me._

"_about that" the guards bowed their heads down._

"_what ?" naraku tilted his head._

"_we found the real criminal who did it" Jason spoke for the guards._

"_then explain why it was on his neck?" he gave a brow look._

"_Son this isn't going to be easy to tell you but , the person put that necklace on the boy along with his pants or if you can call it that" Jason looked at his sons face with confusion on it._

"_who did this to him?" naraku growled._

_Everyone went quiet._

"_well!" naraku growled._

"_Your prince it was Kagura your best friend" byakuya the guard said. (calling him bya ;D and matasuhi mata ;3)_

"_your a liar" naraku growled._

"_his telling the truth son" jason tilted his head down._

"_oh my gosh why would she?" he slammed his fist hard onto the bed._

"_she wanted that boy all to her self" Jason sighed._

"_I see she always did hate whatever I had" naraku sighed. "GENIE"_

_Poof came out and the genie was brushing her hair. "you rang?"_

"_yes"Naraku looked up at the genie._

"_so what is your second wish?" she stopped brushing her hair then went putting on her lip stick._

"_I wish for you to tell me why sesshoumaru had that panick attack earlier"_

_She laughed at that._

"_what's so funny?" naraku growled._

"_because you know that's going to cost you two wishes for you to know"_

"_why will it cost me 2?" he gave her a brow look._

"_well 1 I can't explain it to you. 2 I have to take you into the past and there for you must wish to go to the past also" she stopped putting her lipstick on and starting filing her nails. "but only one of you can come"_

_Naraku looked to his father and his father gave him a nod. "watch him for me. Jason shook his head. "i wish for you to take me to sesshoumarus past"_

"_your wish is my command" kikyou bowed then out came pink magic and they were gone._

"_good luck my son"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Next chapter 5_

_Past_

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

**The Prince Fell In Love With The Street Rat**

**Chapter 4 "Past"**

**Naraku and Kikyou arrived at the past. Naraku glared hard at the genie. "I still don't understand why it's costing me two wishes" he crossed his arms.**

"**well the real reason is because this wish your making is a very strong one" kikyou waved her hand in the air and didn't bother looking at him. "and may I suggest you to wear your clothes next time"**

**Naraku went pale. "oops.. But I don't have none here?"**

"**make the wish "**

"**but you said this one is already causing two wishes?"**

"**true it is but I am allowed to help if it's an emergency and well I call this one" she waved her hand in the air. "plus I find one of your guards attractive" she smiled. "I might make as many wishes for him"**

"**okay.. I wish to have my prince clothing on" he blinked. "what's the guards name?"**

"**your wish is my command" she lifted up her hand and out came magic. Naraku was now wearing a long baby silky sparkly blue cape, with gold print on it along with a golden dragon, a purple vest, leather pants, golden belt, golden necklace along with the earing on his ears that sparkled silver, the silver ring on his lip, on his pants had a silver spider print on it, his hair was tucked up high nicely, and leather black boots. "why do you want to know?"**

"**I thought I could help you with your crush of yours" naraku smiled. "you did help me with mine"**

"**hmm.. I don't know his name but he wears the red fire rat, and he has silver hair" she waved her hand in the air. "I think he had a dog necklace on as well, he had fluffy ears, golden eyes and peach skin. At least I think it's peach"**

"**that sounds like Inuyasha"**

"**Inuyasha" she narrowed her eyes.**

"**yeah why?" he gave her a brow look.**

"**call me crazy but . I heard that is Sesshoumarus older brother"she put her finger to her chin. ( I know his younger then sessh but ... Cant I turn things around XP)**

"**interesting now that I think about it" he went silent for a moment. "they do look alike"**

"**well enough of this now I better show you his past" poof they were right in a grassy filed where it was nice and quiet. (so they thought XD) They saw a lord dog demon drinking tea with his wife and they were watching their boy.**

"**Be careful son! Don't go too far away" the father shouted.**

"**Okai father"the infant smiled.**

"**look how small he is " naraku squealed.**

"**wow you sure like this don't you?" kikyou laughed.**

"**maybe"**

"**com back ear buter fie" sesshoumaru stretched his hands out to catch it. His parents were watching him chasing his prey. The butterfly kept going around , and around him then it landed on his nose. Sesshoumaru looking between his eyes and surprised at it. The parents started laughing at the face sesshoumaru made and that it landed on his nose. "look daddie I got a new pair of eyes"**

"**I'm sure you do" toga laughed hard dropping his tea. "he thinks their new pair of eyes "**

"**oh man my sons going to put me into my funeral soon by laughing" inukimi chuckled holding her stomach.**

"**no I don't want da da and ma ma go to funnel" sesshoumaru lip went low.**

"**it's okay were not" toga laughed again. "going no where"**

"**Son it's funeral" inukimi laughed.**

"**that is wat I sad" Sesshoumaru put his hands on his hips.**

"**no no baby you said funnel that's a ...hard to explain too a kid hmm..." she thought hard.**

"**it's not sad it's said" toga laughed went down a little.**

"**hahaha" naraku chuckled hard himself.**

"**not you too" kikyou gave him a brow look.**

"**you wouldn't think a demon like him would said stuff like that"**

"**true.."**

**The butterfly went off his face and sesshoumaru started chasing it again but this time it got taken by it's prey the frog. Sesshoumaru started crying.**

"**what's the matter baby?" mother came up to him along came with the father behind her.**

"**dot mean frog hook my butter frie" he pointed and went to the frog and kicked it.**

"**son" toga laughed hard. "it's nature that will happen it's the circle of life"**

"**don't kick the frog"inukimi laughed.**

"**yeah but" he looked down. "baka frog" looked at the frog and the frog hurried and jumped back into the pond. Toga and inukimi started laughing hard again.**

"**he called it a baka frog!"Naraku chuckled.**

"**oh boy if you are going to laugh at this then were not going to make it threw the whole thing well maybe..." kikyou sighed not wanting the other part to come but it was going to.**

"**momma dadda does that mean we are going to get eatin just like that butter frie" sesshoumaru sat down on the grass.**

**Inukimi looked at toga seriously and toga looked at her seriously and nodded their heads.**

"**We might but we are much stronger then a butterfly" toga picked up his son. "the world may kill us in ways but not like that frog did the butterfly"**

"**but I donut want you guys to die" sesshoumaru started crying again.**

"**shh..shh.. We will be here for a long time son" inukimi kissed his head.**

"**momma dadda I luv you" sesshoumaru whipped his tears.**

"**we love you too baby" they both said. The father suddenly got up feeling a evil aura.**

"**what's the matter honey?" inukimi asked then she felt it as well.**

"**go! Get the boy and you to safety"toga got his sword out.**

"**no daddy! Come with us" sesshoumaru tried grabbing for him.**

"**shh.. He will be right behind us baby"**

**(sorry I don't know how to wright fighting scripts so um imagine your way ;D)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"**momma" sesshoumaru said holding onto her cloak.**

"**what is it sesshoumaru" she rocked her baby and watched for the door.**

"**it sure is taking daddie along time"sesshoumaru sucked his thumb a little bit then shouted. "he got aten by the frog too" he started to cry.**

"**shh.. It's okay no daddy didn't get ate by the frog" she wanted to laugh at that but this was not the time. "Toga hurry please" she cried in her head.**

**Naraku started to get worried and was not liking where this was going.**

**Xxxxxx**

"**Well we got the lord" the man smiled.**

"**excellent now bring me the women " the evil king smiled.**

"**yes your king but what about the baby boy?" the soldier ,vampire, robbers, and evil villans spoke.**

"**you keep him"the king waved his hand. "I don't need a new born brat"**

"**but your king you"**

"**silence"**

**They bowed and walked off.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I hope that king knows he just gave up a really good treasure" the vampire leader smirked.**

"**yeah what a fool"**

"**the son I heard is the most powerful one of them all"**

"**he can make as much wishes as we wish"**

"**theirs no rules to it either"**

"**I heard he is going to be really attractive when he grows up" that got all of their attention.**

"**but we can not seduce the boy when he is only a 2 year old"**

"**we must do it when he turns 7 years old"**

"**sounds fair"**

"**you sick monsters" naraku growled to his throat.**

"**I know right" she sighed. " don't worry they can't hear us"**

"**good" he had sweat on his face.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A hard knock banged the door.**

"**toga is that you"she silently whispered. Their was no answer but another knock. "what if it's not him but then again what if it is" she went in shock when she saw her son about to open the door. "i'm glad you can't reach yet my boy" she said silently.**

"**but it might be daddie" sesshoumaru whispered.**

"**I don't know something tells me it's not" she held her baby tight in her arms. The knocking stopped. "well that was a relief " she said to herself. Few minutes later glass from the house crashed into peaces. She saw allot of men hover around them.**

"**Your coming with us"**

"**NO!" she growled and flew to get away but they grabbed her foot. "let go!"**

"**surrender or we will not make things pleasant for the boy to see"She looked at her boy then back at them.**

"**Like what?" she gulped.**

"**momma"**

"**for example" the rober reached for her kimono and tore it off and she only had her under drawls on.**

"**let go of momma dirt frogs"**

"**fine" she growled then went down and they grabbed her along with the baby. "no! Give me back my boy"**

"**momma!"**

"**someone shut her up"**

"**gladly" they punched her hard in the stomach and she fainted.**

"**my..boy" she said before passing out.**

"**momma!"**

"**your momma is going to another kingdom to go play"**

"**give me back my momma"sesshoumaru started kicking.**

"**no can do the king wants her and he paid allot of money to us to get her so if he wants her he gets her"he pulled his silver locks. "understand"**

"**go to hail!"**

"**Oh? My arn't we a dirty talker for a little one"**

"**I will kill you with my ****** claws"**

"**boy? Where did you learn that language?"**

"**none of your bees wax you frog"**

"**bees wax?"**

"**I think he means business " they laughed.**

"**dat is wat i sad you frogs"**

"**why do you keep calling us frogs?" he put the boy on top of his lap while the others tied the mother on the horse.**

"**because you are going to kill my momma and dadda" growled sesshoumaru.**

"**no but I'm not getting it?"**

"**are you stupid"**

"**what did you say" they started riding their way to the castle.**

"**look i'll ex plain it once and only once" sesshoumaru put a finger up.**

" **alright"**

"**You guys are the frog my momma and dadda are the butterfly SO what I am saying is you are going to eat my parents like that stupid frog ate my butterfly" it got silent for moments then everyone started cracking up.**

"**I think i'm going to love this kid"**

"**well I don't love yous" sesshoumaru pointed a finger.**

**"what's your name?"**

" **My name is none of your bees wax" sesshoumaru nodded.**

"**haha tell me kid"**

"**fine if you must now frogs " sesshoumaru pointed. "my name is pri sessh"he shrugged.**

" **you don't know your name?"**

"**yas I do but .." sesshoumaru growled.**

"**can you spell it?"**

"**yes tat is easy" sesshoumaru nodded his head. " u"**

"**so your name is sesshoumaru"**

"**correct"**

"**interesting"**

"**now what's yours"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**here your king we have the lords wife" they threw her to the king.**

"**very good you may leave but get your payment on the way out" he bowed.**

"**we will" they bowed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**now naraku i'm going to skip some of this and go to when he was 7 years old"**

"**I don't know if i'll be able to handle it but I'm willing to give it a try. Kikyou raised her hands in the air and pink smoke came in the air and they were in his 7th year.**

**Xxxxxx**

"**it's his birthday so why don't we give him a little surprise"**

"**yeah he will love it"**

"**I bet he will"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshoumaru got out of his bed and frowned hearing the birds sing. "annoying birds"He sneaked into zekes room quietly and was looking for zekes Ipad. He saw it on the desk over by the closet and he sighed to himself. "what a mess on the floor" He carefully and slowly took the ipad without him waking up then went back quietly to his bedroom. He closed the door and smirked for his victory. "I got it again" he kicked his feet in the air.**

"**he sure was a brat when he was little wasn't he?" kikyou snorted.**

"**I think it's funny" naraku smiled down at the boy. "hey that's my favorite game too!"**

"**seriously?" kikyou nodded her head back n forth.**

**Sesshoumaru had just started level 8 on batman legos. "nah I think I choose superman ! " he growled not liking the character that was on there already. "hmm? What does it mean superman is 1.99? " he tilted his head. "oh well I'll give it a shot why i'm at it I might as well get all the characters" he smiled to himself clicking accept and buying all the characters.**

"**That dude zeke is going to be sooo mad" Naraku chuckled. "he just blew his money off"**

"**I say they are finally getting pay back for what they did to his family" kikyou frowned.**

"**true"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**OH MY GOODNESS!"**

"**uh oh" sesshoumarus ears went down. "he knows his ipads missing" He threw the ipad under his pillow and saved the game.**

"**Zeke! Wake up!"Cameron shouted knocking zeke off the bed. Zeke groaned and didn't bother getting up. Cameron went to get a cup of water and splashed it on to his head.**

"**okay I'm awake!" zeke shouted.**

"**get up!"**

"**why?" he yawned.**

"**your bill is over 60$ on itunes!"**

"**what! How" zekes eyes went wide.**

**"dunno my guess is someone has your ipad again"**

"**sesshoumaru" zeke grumbled. "but are you sure it was purchased by itunes?"**

"**yes I called the company and they said it was from itunes. I tried to get the money back but they said it has been paid and they don't allow money pay back"**

"**that brat better have a good reason why he purchased soo much money on there" he held his fist up and got dressed.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A knock came from sesshoumarus door.**

**Sesshoumaru gulped and slowly walked to the door and opened it. His hands were shaking badly but pulled it open and a strong hand grabbed onto his neck.**

"**give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you"zeke growled deadly at the boy and dropped him on the floor.**

"**I was just board and wanted to play with your ipad" he said lowly and suddenly got yanked up by his white T-shirt.**

"**that is a problem yes but that's always been but theirs a new problem" he threw him on the bed and checked under his pillow. "playing that game again that I told you to stop playing" he sighed and looked at his character. "superman?"**

"**I didn't like robin so I chose superman or clicked him anyway" he sighed.**

"**You brat!" zeke slapped his face hard. "have you no idea what you have just done?"**

"**what?"he touched his cheek and wiped his watering eyes.**

"**don't give me that what!" he growled. " you purchased all the characters and cost me 60$ plus I didn't have that money yet" he slapped him harder. "and now i'm 30 $ more to pay for what you did"**

"**I..I don't get it" he sniffed.**

"**do you not know what money is?"zeke growled.**

"**no" sesshoumaru shook his head.**

"**I'm not going to explain" he sighed hard agitated. "for your punishment I want you to go do all the laundry in the house, do the dishes, clean the windows, take the dogs on a walk, clean the dogs, make our beds, clean our rooms, and sweep the floors.**

"**how about he make us dinner and breakfast too" Cameron smirked..**

"**good Idea"zeke smiled down at the boy.**

"**I don't know how to cook" he looked down at the ground.**

"**are you arguing with me?"zeke growled.**

"**no it's just I"**

"**then your were fighting me" zeke slapped him.**

"**I don't know about you guys but if his making dinner i'm ordering take out" Jake growled.**

"**why? " Cameron gave him a brow up.**

"**because I want to eat good food and not eat clay or grass, or who knows the kid might think of" Jake sighed.**

"**I agree now" cameron sighed.**

"**but what about the punishing part" zeke growled.**

"**wasn't that already enough what he just told him to do?" naraku growled. "why if I was there I would of so killed them" he growled.**

"**yeah same here but we can not inter fear"kikyou sighed.**

"**I didn't say he could of lessons how to cook" jake smirked.**

**"ah! Good idea"zeke smiled evily.**

"**by the way I paid the 60$ for you so don't worry about the over 30$. Lets just say I owe you one" Jake smiled.**

"**oh my gosh thanks" zeke smiled.**

"**so can I not be in trouble now" sesshoumaru begged.**

"**your verry funny" zeke picked the boy up. "no your still going to be in trouble."**

"**Happy birthday!" chadd shouted then he looked at the aura. "aww guess were not having the party then"**

"**who says we were not" zeke smirked down at the boy.**

"**it's time to give the birthday boy a gift" cody sang running up the stairs.**

"**you got a present for me?" sesshoumaru asked with confusion on his face.**

"**yeah we do" zeke grabbed the boys arm and threw him over his shoulder.**

"**what are you doing" sesshoumaru sighed wanting to do nothing but play the ipad and go to sleep.**

**It was 8 minutes until they reached the bath house.**

"**what are we doing in the bath house?" sesshoumaru thought to himself. Then he got pushed down into the pool of water that was already filled. Chad was putting the cake out and candles everywhere. Sesshoumaru rose up from the water and looked at them confused.**

"**your birthday is" zeke leaned in and whispered the last part to his ear. "your virginity will be ours" Sesshoumarus eyes popped wide open then started to get up to run away but they held him down and they started stripping his white t-shirt, black shorts, and his black undies.**

"**If you don't mind I rather not see this part " naraku sighed and growled heavy.**

"**as you wish we will now go to where after happened to him"**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"**I feel so dirty" sesshoumaru sighed to himself. "father, mother" he had tears coming down his face then put on his clothes that were still wet. "I can't stay here I just got to leave but every time I do they seem to catch me" he thought for a moment then had an idea. "they are going to suspect me going to bed but I won't be" He headed upstairs to his bedroom and whipped the cake out of his hair. "I can still fill their nasty bodies and tongues on me" he shivered to himself climbing the stairs. " I know i'm going to have a nightmare after this" he was now in his blue painted dull white bed room and he laid down he didn't bother changing. "I will wait until they are asleep then I'll make my move" he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**Xxxxxx**

**It was now 1:00 a.m Sesshoumaru yawned and rolled over and hit the floor. "what?" he slowly cracked his eyelids open and then they went wide. "what time is it?" he went to look at the clock. "great it's 1:00 a.m I accidentality fell asleep" he growled low in his throat. "I still have to try it's probably best that I did. Chad or someone probably would of expect me running away" he went to his pillows and took the pillows sheets off then tied them into nots. "not enough need more" he searched the area nothing. "I know" he said quietly. He got off his bed pulled the blanket off , and the sheets then died them to the pillow cases. "there now This will work" He went to his white plain window and quietly opened it. He threw down the nots of sheets and tied the top one to his leg bed. "good bye room" he smiled. "i'm not going to mess you" he leaned out of the window and started to slowly climb down. When he was finally down he thought about his clothes and saw the dogs. "I should have changed before" he gulped seeing one of the dogs wake up. "shoot! I thought Mark kept the dogs in the castle" he cried to himself. He looked around for anything to distract the dog from noticing him. He saw a doll on the ground. "it might work"he picked up the doll that squeaked and sesshoumaru jumped not expecting that to happen then he saw the dog notice the noise as well and started heading his way. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and threw the doll over the other side where the dog was at but far so the dog wouldn't see him. He slowly walked to the gate and went over it he tried not to make a thump noise like he usually did or a shout or getting stuck on the gate by his clothes. He had luck on his side today none of that happened he was out of the yard and ran for freedom. "here I come momma and daddy i'm going to save you like you have always been there for me"**

"**I hope he makes it" naraku sighed.**

"**hmm" kikyou smirked. She wanted to tell him but then it would ruin it would n it. "going to take you where he finally arrived at the castle"**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sesshoumaru panted holding onto his breath. "that was hard getting pass the guards" he sighed heavy to himself. He went into a huge room that looked dangerously evil and he hid under a brick wall below the ground area. He then peaked up hearing a voice then his heart shattered on what he saw next. His mother was stabbed across her chest ,she had many cuts on her, and she had a big gush of a slash on her neck. His little eyes watered seeing his mom like this but also noticed she was wearing nothing at all. Then he heard more voices coming in the air.**

"**we shall strip her powers and take them"**

"**I and make sure you get the other one ready for me as well"**

"**right away your king"**

**Sesshoumarus eyes burned of hatred. "did that man just call him the king! The one that stole momma and daddy away from me" he bit his lip hard and growled. "daddy!" he cried to himself. He saw his father coming out of a container or something like he had 18 things stabbed into his chest his hair was a mess you can tell they cut it badly, he had a large gush on his neck as well, he had more cuts everywhere then then the mom had. "how did they die" he questioned. "so easily?" he looked harder and saw tiny jewel fragments shattered to peaces on the floor next to the kings throne.**

"**no! That's what holds are very lives" he started to cry hard. "mother! Father!" he shouted.**

"**did you hear that?"**

"**yes I did" the king growled.**

"**we finally got you kid" the guard picked him up and took him to the king.**

**"well well isn't it the their baby brat"he waved his hand.**

"**You son of a ******** you killed my parents"**

"**I I did" the king smirked and grabbed the boy by the neck. "maybe I should do their precious baby boy too"**

"**go to hail!"sesshoumaru spat at him.**

"**how dare you do that to our king!" the guard hit him in the head.**

"**let me see my parents at least ..." he put his head down. "one last time"**

"**fine make it quick" the king let a dismiss hand.**

**Sesshoumaru went to his parents and held them tightly to him. "momma" he sighed hard. "daddy" he leaned into their ears. "when I get older I'll revenge your deaths" he got up and kissed their cheeks.**

"**naraku why you crying?"**

"**it's so sad" naraku sniffed. "I couldn't bare to see my parents like that well at least my father anyway"**

"**your silly" kikyou laughed.**

"**guards take that boy back to the Vampires castle"**

"**I your king" they picked up the boy.**

"**no! But! I just now got away from there" sesshoumaru squirmed to fight.**

"**I don't care" the king waved his hand in the air. "take him now"**

"**i your king"**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Knock on the door**

**Coming zeke growled. Zeke opened and he wanted to burn down a whole city.**

"**We found this boy of yours down at the kings castle to find his parents were guessing and now knows they are dead."**

"**I see " he grabbed his silver hair. "thanks so much for bring him back. Is there anything we can do"**

"**nah it's fine" the guards bowed and took their leave.**

**Zeke bowed himself and closed the door. "BOY YOU JUST DON"T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP DO YOU"**

"**I just wanted to see my parents" he shouted back.**

"**did you just shout at me?" zeke growled.**

"**I..."he looked down. "I'm sorry I really am"**

"**not sorry enough your going to pay for your crime"**

"**and what do I have to do laundry? Or dishes" sesshoumaru sighed.**

**"no we are going to have our little fun again with you twice as hard"**

"**please no" sesshoumaru cried.**

"**shouldn't of left then right?"**

"**right" sesshoumaru sniffed.**

**Xxxxxx**

"**i'm going to take you to where his about 15 years old"**

"**oh goodnesss not liking where this is going. Wait how old is he now?"**

"**he is 19" kikyou said.**

"**oh my goodness so this is 4 years ago he was still in"**

"**yep"**

**Xxx**

"**I want pancakes"**

"**i want toast"**

"**I want hamburgers"**

"**I want french fries"**

"**okay one at a time please" sesshoumaru sighed rushing getting all their orders ready.**

"**hurry up"**

"**don't tell us to do one at a time" zeke slapped sesshoumarus butt hard.**

"**i'm liking the new apron" cameron purred.**

"**I hate all of you" sesshoumaru growled to himself.**

"**naraku you okay?"kikyou looked at narakus red face.**

"**um yeah it's just they have him wearing an apron with nothing else on but an apron!"" he blushed harder.**

"**I want eggs"**

"**I want pizza"**

"**I want sesshoumaru" they all laughed.**

"**very funny" sesshoumaru growled to himself. "why do I have to be here why!" he cried to himself.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**here it's done" he laid all their food on the table. This was his first time cooking. He saw all of them spit out their food.**

"**what the heck is this?"**

"**why does mine taste like chocolate?"**

"**this is gross"**

"**I think i'm going to be sick"**

"**I think mines burnt"**

"**it taste awful"**

"**it smells"**

**They started throwing the food at sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put his hands out for protection but it was not working it still managed to get on his face.**

"**this is not food sesshoumaru!"**

"**mine taste like grass"**

"**mine tast like bleach"**

"**well maybe it's because your all a vampire and you drink blood duh" he wanted to slap himself did he just say that out loud.**

"**we know that but we can eat other things as well we are not all the same as those other vampires. You can say we are"**

"**mixed"**

"**yeah"**

"**don't you dare sass us again"**

"**but I didn't even sass you" sesshoumaru sighed.**

"**your doing it again"**

"**yeah but"**

"**ah"**

"**but?"**

"**ah"**

"**huh" he sighed.**

"**you sassed way much today"**

" **I think it's time to teach the boy a lesson"**

"**yeah maybe he can make us full hmm?"**

"**I hate my life" sesshoumaru sighed to himself.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**that is about it " kikyou sighed. "he got free on that day and ever since he has been no where near the vampires"**

"**that's another thing" naraku sighed. "his not going to like that i'm also a vampire"**

"**oh my gosh that's not good at all" she sighed heavy. "just show him that you really do care for him and things will work out fine."**

"**alright" naraku nodded.**

**They were back where they left.**

"**son welcome back!" jason smiled.**

"**hi father" he looked at the sleeping boy with a frown.**

"**what's the matter son?"**

"**come i'll tell you the whole thing" he turned around . "kikyou I know I used all my wishes up but could you watch him for me"**

"**of course that is not a wish after all" kikyou smiled looking at the boy. "you poor thing.**

"**thanks" naraku smiled then left the room.**

"**no problem"**

**Next chapter Vampire**

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

**The Prince Fell In Love With The Street Rat**

**Chapter 6 "Vampires"**

"That's terrible Son" Jason gave a sad look to him. "That explains the sweating and breathing hard. What are you going to do when he knows were vampires as well?"

"I don't know but…" naraku sighed. "I hope he doesn't see us like that"

"Same here. It would just get ugly from there" Jason paused for a minute. "So? What are you going to do? I would tell him right away so he doesn't find out later and show him how you really are" he patted Narakus back. "And show him that there is nothing to be afraid of"

"Your right father thank you" Naraku smiled.

"So you're a Vampire…" they heard a growl come behind them. "Even you are a Vampire! Is my fate really to be with vampires!?" Sesshoumaru shouted. "No! It's not I won't let it!" he growled hard then started running for the exit.

"Shoot…" Jason sighed. "Guards don't let him out!" he saw his son look paralyzed. "Son… its okay cheer up, we just need to get through him"

"I guess so" Naraku stood up and headed towards sesshoumaru.

Xxxx Earlier before the accidentxxxxX

Sesshoumarus eye's opens slowly and leans up to stretch his arms also his legs.

"I see you're awake" Kikyou smiled putting her lip bomb on.

"WH…who are you? And where's Naraku" he sighed.

"Oh…well I'm A genie and Naraku is in his father's room I believe." She put her finger to her chin. "Oh and Sesshoumaru they found out you were not guilty" she smiled.

"He should have believed me the first time" Sesshoumaru growled and stormed off to find him. Sesshoumaru searched room to room and came to a big opened light violate purple room he slid inside slowly and he couldn't believe his eyes. The bedroom was beautiful the bed was made out of gold, purple sheets hanging low to cover if he needed privacy or something, purple walls, golden windows, and silver mirrors, with also silver shelves ect. Sesshoumaru Saw Naraku and Jason on the bed he was about to approach them but decided maybe he should wait for a minute.

"That's terrible Son" Jason gave a sad look to him. "That explains the sweating and breathing hard. What are you going to do when he knows were vampires as well?"

Sesshoumarus eyes went wide. "V...vampires?" he put his hand over his mouth. "NO! It can't be! Naraku please tell me you're joking" he thought to himself.

"I don't know but…" naraku sighed. "I hope he doesn't see us like that"

"So he is" Sesshoumarus Heart started speeding up. "Why? How? It doesn't make since"

"Same here. It would just get ugly from there" Jason paused for a minute. "So? What are you going to do? I would tell him right away so he doesn't find out later and show him how you really are" he patted Narakus back. "And show him that there is nothing to be afraid of"

"Well it's too late for that now… I've heard" sesshoumaru stared cold at them. "I have a reason to be scared of those nasty vampires!"

"Your right father thank you" Naraku smiled.

"So you're a Vampire…" they heard a growl come behind them. "Even you are a Vampire! Is my fate really to be with vampires!?" Sesshoumaru shouted. "No! It's not I won't let it!" he growled hard then started running for the exit.

XXXX back to where we were atXXX

Naraku saw the guards holding down the panicking boy. "Sesshoumaru Please listen"

"I don't want to listen to you!" Sesshoumaru growled and kicked also punched hard to get free from the guards. "I hate Vampires! I always will!"

"Sesshoumaru those Vampires that you seen before are not Vampires" Naraku took a step forward. "They were just dark magic elves"

"Yeah but Vampires also can do Black Dark Magic! And they were vampires they had fangs!" Sesshoumaru hissed then stopped to look at Narakus ears. "His ears aren't elf pointy…" he thought to himself. "Still…. Vampires will be Vampires!"

"True we can but are's is stronger! Sesshoumaru I could defeat them easily and without even trying so hard. Because they are FAKES" Naraku sighed. "Some Vampires are evil but they don't do what they did. Evil ones Drink your blood all the way or cut you to pieces."

"Liar!" sesshoumaru cried and hit the guard in the shin. "I don't want anything to do with you!" Sesshoumaru got free and ran as fast as he could.

"Guards don't let him escape!" Naraku shouted. "He means the world to me"

Xxxxx

"Any sign of him?" Jason Hoped and prayed there was. The guards looked at one another.

"No your king" Inuyasha Bowed with honor to the king. Naraku runs in to hear the news.

"Did you find him?" Naraku smiled. Jason looked at the guards the guards looked back at him then back at Naraku.

"What?" Naraku smiled.

"For the first time your Prince…" Inuyasha paused. "We haven't been able to find him" Narakus smile went to a frown fast right when he said that.

"Maybe…" Naraku pondered for a minute. "KIKYOU!" he hollered. Pink smoke came out and Kikyou putting on her nail polish.

"What is it?" Kikyou smiled seeing that guard.

"I need your help to find Sesshoumaru!" Naraku cried to her.

"No can do" Kikyou sighed to him. "You used up all your wishes remember?"

"But you said if it was an emergency you would do it!" Naraku shook her.

"Whoa calm down… It's not my rule okay" she dusted off her arms and legs. "However someone else in here can make a wish but then they need to make a contract with me."

"Hmm..." Naraku looked around and had an idea. "Inuyasha!"

"Yes your Prince" Inuyasha put on a fake smile. Inuyasha hated the prince because he was supposed to be the next prince in line not him. Inuyasha also didn't like him because of his behavior turns out Naraku didn't like him either.

"Make a wish and make a contract with her" Naraku demanded.

"Hmm… Why should I?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Because I said so..." Naraku growled.

"Fine… "He turns to look at the genie. "WOAH!"

"What?" Naraku shouted.

"Hey there hot stuff!" Inuyasha licked his finger then brushed his hair back. Kikyou giggles and blushes at that statement.

"Hello to you too Handsome" she chuckled.

"Inuyasha..." Naraku sighed. "That's the genie…"

"Oh" Inuyashas ears went down. Inuyasha thought now he has no chance with that beautiful babe now.

"Don't worry Inuyasha" she smiled. "If you truly like me" she blushed twitching her fingers. "You can wish me free and I won't have to make wishes ever again also I can become human" Kikyou smiled.

"Yeah! I'll do that!" Inuyasha smiled. "Here comes two fat wishes ready?"

"Ready" she giggled.

"I wish for you to find Sesshoumaru and I wish you to become free"

"Your wish is my command" Kikyou bowed and did her magic. Pink potion went all over the room and out came a girl with legs. Kikyou looked the same just her legs. Kikyou were a genie top, bottoms, had a mask over her mouth, and jewels around her face, body, legs, last but not least her shoes.

"Wow" Inuyasha drooled.

"Enough of this…" Naraku growled. "Wait now that you're free from your powers and lamp" Naraku sighed hard. "How are we to find my mate now?"

"Don't worry I still got something to use" she picked in her pocked and took out a robot looking thing. "I need a sample of his hair, blood, Saliva and tooth or nail"

"We can get you all the rest except the nail and tooth..." naraku sighed.

"Good then forget those" she smiled. "Those are just for extra"

Xxxxx

The guards looked closely at the bed. Jason took his magnified glass to look closely for sesshoumarus hair or Skin Cells for help of Dna a little..."Here's some Silver hair" He plucked it up and put it in a plastic bag. "I know there are some small skin cells somewhere.

Jason put on his gloves on and rubbed it on the bed and took his glove off to put in the bag. "Now for his blood and saliva?" Jason thought for a minute…."I know…." Jason went to their Bathroom that sesshoumaru walked in and took the tooth brush they got him and put that in the bag. "Guards give me that needle that we plucked him with before" The guards went to get the needle and brought it back to Jason he smiled seeing it still fresh also dipped it down in the bag. "Here you go Kikyou" he handed it to her.

"Thank You" Kikyou smiled and put the stuff in place.

"Rins still here" Naraku said with a right brow up. "Doesn't he notice he forgot her?"

"Maybe he thinks she's better off with us then out there with him in the wild" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe…"

Xxxx

Mean while

Sesshoumaru wiped his head it was full of sweat. "Rin I hope you're doing fine" he sighed. Sesshoumaru looked where he was at no food no water no people. "Have I run away that far?" he breathed heavy seeing nothing but sand. "Father is this punishment for escaping" He smiled at the sun. "Maybe I can finally die and be with you momma and daddy" He felt his legs give out and his vision went completely black.

There was fast horse rider's going fast.

"We sure got allot of gold back there" one laughed.

"Yeah I got free jewels"

"Were thieves what did you expect"

"I don't know maybe robbers"

They all laughed and had their fun but when one tripped on an object or something they stopped to see what was in their way.

"******that hurt!" he got off his horse. "Whatever made me trip is going to pay!" He spat on the ground then when he got to the object his eyes went completely wide. "Hey! Guys check it out!" They got curious on what he was saying. They hopped down their horses and came to check on what he was shouting about.

"Hurry!"

"We're coming!"

"Faster!"

"Dangit Chad you're getting on my ne…" they stopped when they saw him. "Well...well isn't it are old runner Sesshoumaru" zeke growled.

"We looked everywhere I wonder where he was." Cameron put his finger to his chin.

"Doesn't matter no more" zeke smirked. "He won't be escaping ever again" they laughed at that statement and zeke picked the dog demon up. "Hey can you get me some water?"

"Sure here"

"Also need some rope"

"Here"

"Thanks" zeke smiled wrapping the boy up tight and poured some of the water in his mouth and on his neck. "We can't let him die now can we?"

"Nope"

Xxx

"Okay it's done!" kikyou smiled. "Robot leads us to where sesshoumaru is"

"Bbzzzt you will need water allot he is bzzt very very far from here" the robot looked like sesshoumaru from all that stuff put in it.

"Why whatever for?" Naraku asked.

"Bzzzzt You will be in a place covered in sand"

"Hmm" Naraku put his finger on his chin.

"His that far!" Jason sighed.

"Bzzzzt yes!"

"That's going to take us who knows how long to get there my son... depending if his still living after walking through all that desert land."

"Then we must hurry and go now!" he shouted going upstairs to get his armor on. "I want to go alone also"

"But you're our new prince you can't! Go" Byakuya sighed.

"I must!" Naraku hissed. "I want to do this alone" he put his head down. "I want to prove to him that I do care for him"

"You can still show him that by staying here"

"He won't think that, if I have someone do the job for me. I got to do this alone"

"Take one guard at least son" Jason sighed.

"Fine picks whoever but I'm still getting ready"

"What do you want us to do with Kagura?" another guard said. "For her crimes?"

"Put her in cell for now… I'll think of something" Naraku growled.

"Yes my Prince"

Xxxxx

"I'm ready to go" Naraku said getting his sword out. He wore a huge armor, baby blue silk cloth like a vest with cloud prints on it, dark blue shirt, dark blue pants as well, yellow ribbon tied to his waste, armor on his stomach, demon tails hanging behind him, and red eyes on his chest also on his right hand. His sword stood in the middle of the yellow ribbon it was a dark black sword and when he took it out, it would shine bloody reddish blue also with a sort of glow to it.

"Lets go" Inuyasha looked with hate. "I got the water and food ready packed in our bags. The bags are on our horses"

"Great his coming…" Naraku growled to himself. "Okay well what about some extra aid kits?"

"Got those" kikyou smiled.

Xxxxxx

"Guards pack Naraku allot of water and food" Jason demanded.

"Well I'm off then father" Naraku smiled tiny sad to leave his father.

"Good luck Son" Jason put on a proud face for his son to make him assure he wasn't alone. "Be safe and come back soon" He gave him a hug.

"I will father"

Xxxx

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes a little and then they went all the way. He took in all his surroundings then his eyes went blood shot wide. "Why am I in my old Bed Room?" He gets up to search for answers. "The last thing I remember was…" he puts his finger on his chin to think.

His vision...

Sesshoumaru wiped his head it was full of sweat. "Rin I hope you're doing fine" he sighed. Sesshoumaru looked where he was at no food no water no people. "Have I run away that far?" he breathed heavy seeing nothing but sand. "Father is this punishment for escaping" He smiled at the sun. "Maybe I can finally die and be with you momma and daddy" He felt his legs give out and his vision went completely black.

End of vision

"I remember now" he sighed. "But how am I?" he growls hard then sits on his bed. "Something tells me I should jump out that window and escape..." Sesshoumaru looked for sheets but none on his bed at the moment. The door suddenly opened and Sesshoumarus eyes went in complete fear. "Ze…Zeke"

"Ah you still remember me" He smirked then sat next to him with a plate of food. "That's good to know"

"Why do you persist on bothering me and where on earth did you come from" he pointed a finger at zeke.

"Did you ask a stupid question seriously" Zeke put his eyes in a tired position. "We found you out on the hot desert. I think you owe us for saving your life don't you?"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru growled. "I would rather rot and die."

"Aww so mean Sesshoumaru Sama!" he mocked him. "How cruel"

"Why you!" Sesshoumaru pounced on him like a tiger and started nailing at his neck.

"Cameron! Chad! Bra…" he lost his breath. "Somebody help me!" he held on to his neck while Sesshoumaru was choking the life out of him.

"NO one shall hear you" Sesshoumaru growled holding tighter.

Xxx

"Cameron! Chad! Bra!"

"Did you hear that?" Cameron Looked at Chad.

"Yes I did" Chad said looking back at Cameron.

Xxxx

"You will now know how it feels to lose a family! You took my parents to get killed!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"LET GO OF HIM NOW"

"NO!" Sesshoumarus eyes went blood red.

"Someone go get the collar... Looks like we're going to need it again" Chad growled getting Sesshoumaru off Zeke. Zeke's face was almost purple.

"Are you alright zeke?" they shouted.

"I am now" he coughed some blood a little bit.

"You…Almost killed him!" Brian Screamed and pulled on Sesshoumarus hair.

"I would have been proud too!" Sesshoumaru spat poison in his face.

"Ahh! My face!" Brian cried.

"Why you!" the others attacked him with that new collar and some unknown needles. Who knows what's inside those needles. "Now you will regret doing that"

"No I won't!"

"Is it just me or did he just get more sassy?" Zeke spoke with a right brow up and his arms crossed.

"It's not just you" Cameron growled. "We should show him whose boss around here"

"Clearly his forgotten his place" Chad Smirked deadly.

"Where did you get such nice clothes?" Zeke kicked sesshoumaru in the stomach. "Did you steal them?" he punches him in the back. "Or did you beg or bribe for it" he kicked him all the way to the other side of the room.

"Go to ****" Sesshoumaru cursed getting up.

"I've already been that direction Now it's your turn" He kicks his stomach hard. "I hate to ruin such a beautiful thing"

"Go ahead" Sesshoumaru Smiled. "I opened my arms for death then to be with you"

"Who said I was going to kill you?" zeke smirked seeing fear on Sesshoumarus face that he is trying so hard to hide. Zeke picks up his shirt. "You won't be sleeping here no more"

"Then where will I sleep?" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Hmmm" he looked at Sesshoumarus face. "Maybe" he smirked at him. "With me"

"HECK NO!" he shouted moving and grunting.

"It's no use Inu you can't move" Zeke smirked going to his bedroom. "That will be our new T.V room that your room used to be in"

"Put me down" sesshoumaru growled and kicked hard.

"Never!" zeke smirked and threw him on the bed.

"Ewe!" Sesshoumaru pouted covering his nose. "It smells like rotten bread in here" He looks around to see a whole bunch of beer cans and also cigarettes. "This place smells!"

"Well Get over it!" zeke growled telling the others to come in. "This room belongs to all of us"

"What!" sesshoumaru felt sick to his stomach. He tried to get up but zeke kicked him down. "Back off!" He felt his vest being torn apart. "That was Naraku's …." Sesshoumaru thought.

"We won't back off Dog!" Cameron slapped Sesshoumarus face hard.

"Did you just call me a dog?" Sesshoumaru hissed and growled louder when he felt them tearing off his silver pants. "S...STOP It!" He punched one of them and he lost the war he was now completely naked.

"Yeah I did" Cameron laughed taking a wine bottle and poured it all over him. "Lets enjoy ourselves…"

"How about let's not!" sesshoumaru cried out covering himself.

Xxxxxx sorry … not writing it o.O just imagine 8D xxxxx

"Stay here Inu!" zeke growled closing the door.

"I hate you..." Sesshoumaru said softly under his breath before passing out. He was laying there freezing to death with nothing on and only two body guards to watch him. "I wonder how Naraku's doing" he finally gave into the darkness.

"We Love you too" Chad smiled being a smarty pants.

Xxxx

"We almost there yet?" Inuyasha gagged on the horse. "It's soo hot…"

"I don't know" Naraku Frowned. "All we can do it hope this machine is going to where Ssesshoumaru is"

"It will believe me" kikyou started to get pale. "It will do its job"

"You look pale Kikyou?" Inuyasha said with concern. "Naraku!"

"What is it?" Naraku turned to face them and stopped on his black midnight horse. (They are magical horses; D they don't need water yeah!)

"I think we should head back"

"NO!" Naraku growled. "Are you crazy? Not until I get my mate back"

"But she is pale!"

"You head back on your own with her, I'll be fine" Naraku hissed.

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked with concern.

"Yes I am" Naraku smirked. "I'll be alone and won't have to hear his awful singing no more" he thought to himself.

"Okay" Inuyasha picked up Kikyou from her brown horse and set her on his lap on top of his white horse. "Let's go Kikyou"

"But Inuyasha I'll be alright" kikyou smiled with sweat coming down her face.

"No you won't" Inuyasha sighed. "We're turning around and that's final"

"Alright" she blushed in his arms then cuddled closer to him, he blushed right when she did that.

"Sesshoumaru hang in there! I'm coming for you my love" Naraku speed up his horse.

Xxx

Zekes door opened and it was him again. "I got a gift for you Inu!" Sesshoumaru wasn't awake at the time, so he puts the *items* on his bed. "WAKE UP!" he kicked sesshoumaru hard on the stomach. Sesshoumaru groaned waking up.

"Wh...What do you want…?" Sesshoumaru sits up and his face turns into fear. "Brad, Aiden, Cid, Mina..."

"You like your new gifts?"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru cried out then went straight to his twin brothers and sister. "What did you do to them?"

"We just had our fun with them why"

"You're cruel! How did you get them from grandpas?" Sesshoumaru asked with cold eyes.

"Mmm let's see where to begin. Oh yeah! That old man and old woman passed away!"

"NO! You're lying!"

"Am I? Then why are they here?"

"It can't be Grandma…Grandpa" he hit the floor and his eye's started to water.

"Oh quit crying…" zeke growled getting annoyed.

"Br...O...ther?" Sesshoumaru looked to his right and saw brad sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Br...Brother it is you" he hugs his brother tightly.

"It is me Brad" he held him tight.

"Oh brother I was sc…scared" he cried.

"It's alright now I'm here with you" Sesshoumaru rubbed his head. "Why aren't the others waking up?" he thinks to himself.

"Brother! It was horrible!" He squeezed him tight. "I don't know if the others made it"

"W…What" Sesshoumarus eye's went really wide. "No!"

"I'm…sorry I couldn't save them brother" brad cried then suddenly got hit by a rock. "OW!"

"Don't be such a drama boy!" Cid growled. "We're not dead" he growled.

"Cid" Sesshoumaru smiles and pounced on his brother. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"G...gets off me…" Cid growled. "It's good to see you too…." He stopped when he noticed his brother naked and smelt like whine and drugs he sniffs him. "Did they do this to you?"

"Yes..." Sesshoumaru put his head down. "I'm sorry you guys got caught in it as well"

"So you weren't trying to save us the first time you were here?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see mina growl at him. "MINA"

"Alright alright…" she smiled. "You too huh"

"I feel soooo violated… I'm not gay!"

"Aiden!" Sesshoumaru knew it was him after hearing what he said.

"Hello…to you too brother..." he looks at him. "Good grief brother I can't leave you without seeing you get yourself in trouble can I?"

"Heheh-heheh-"he laughs.

"Enough of this bull crap!" zeke shouted. "You guys should be feeling sorry for Sesshoumaru not Sesshoumaru feeling sorry for you guys"

"Why do you say that?" Aiden gives a right brow.

"Did you ask him questions like I don't know…." He shrugged his shoulders. "Like did you run away from here before? Why are you here? How long were you with them?"

They all turned their head to Sesshoumaru. "WH...What"

"Tell us brother" Mina says with sadness to her face.

"He—hehe-ehehe" he fake laughs. "It's nothing important and nothing to know"

"Brother!" brad cried.

"I'll just tell them then…" Cameron walked in the room with pizza. "Sesshoumaru was with us ever since he was …" he put his finger on his chin. "4 years old and he managed to escape us at age…"

"15" Chad spoke for him.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"And we found him yesterday in the desert all alone passed out with no water" They all looked at their brother with sadness on their face. Then the most unexpected happened.

"YOU TORTURED MY BROTHER THAT LONG" Cid growled getting up and taking his crystal out of his chest.

"Don't do that!" Sesshoumaru cried. "That's your life!"

"I know but this is important" Cid growls he closes his eyes and holds his crystal and blows fire and tornado's at Cameron,Chad,zeke.

"I agree to get brother out of here" Mina used her crystal and blew out rocks and sand.

"Brother" Brad takes his crystal and blows out water and thunder.

"You shall no longer be tormented brother" Aiden closes his eyes and throws wind and poison at them.

"These freaks killed all my family" zeke cried to him running out the door.

"Br...Brothers...Sister..." He had tears in his eyes once more. "Thank You"

Xxxx

They put the crystals away and they passed out. "Brothers! Sister!" Sesshoumaru ran to them. He held them tightly in his arms. "I won't forget what you guys did for me" Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide…"zeke escaped!"

Xxxx

"Well guess I'll have to find another family" zeke sighed. "Wasn't expecting that at all" he growled then bumped into something hard. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"I think it is you who should watch out"

"What did you say" zeke growled then looked up. "Oh...********" he got blown to bits by naraku.

Sesshoumaru heard a noise out there. "Couldn't be" he thought with hope. "It couldn't be is it?" He heard another crash and saw the house was going on fire. "AHHH" he closed his eyes but saw that he and his siblings were floating out of the house and softly on the sand.

"Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru turned his head he couldn't believe what he saw…

"Na...Naraku" tears started bulging out. "You…actually came for me"

"Yes I did you are my mate" Naraku smiled.

"Naraku" he smiled and jumped on him.

"Oaf!" naraku laughed. "You alright?"

"I am now thanks to you and" he turns his head seeing his siblings wake up. "Them"

"Well we got to go" cid smiled and hugged sesshoumaru. "And you better be good to him Naraku I presume?"

"I will you can count on it!"

"Good"

"Take brad with you" Aiden smirked and hugged sesshoumaru as well. "You hurt my brother you'll pay"

"I won't" Naraku had sweat on his face. "Come on I rescued him…" he said to himself.

"Yeah take brad with you" mina giggled and hugged sesshoumaru. "You got yourself a Sexy guy Brother! I'm jealous!"

"Hey!" sesshoumaru blushed with envy Naraku blushed.

"See ya br...Brother..." he hugged Sesshoumaru. "They left me!" brad cried.

"You can come with us" Sesshoumaru Smiled.

"R…R...Really?" Brad smiled.

"Yes"

"Okay to be honest I wanted to but I made a reason to I'm sorry" he bowed his head.

"It's okay" sesshoumaru laughed. "You should have just told me"

"He can stay at my palace there is extra room" Naraku smiled.

"Yeah!" brad smiled.

Is the horror really over? Find out next chapter…


End file.
